A switch device switches in accordance with the position of a member that moves in response to an operation. The switch device typically includes a spring to allow the moving member to return to its original position.
A switch device described in Patent Literature 1 includes a compression coil spring for resetting a movable contact, and a plate spring for adjusting an operation load. The plate spring with a particular shape arranged at a particular position can achieve a snap action.